Move
by Yami White Rain
Summary: YamiKaiba. "Kaiba! To deal with the fact in this AU fic I lost Yuugi's soul forever I'm going to force you to sleep with me." "...Kay."


**Move  
By**: White Rain  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yuugiou.  
**Genre**: Wow I wrote sex.  
**Character/Pairing**: Yami no Yuugi/Kabia. Kaiba only thinks he's on top.  
**Summary**: "Kaiba! To deal with the fact in this AU fic I lost Yuugi's soul forever I'm going to force you to sleep with me." "...Kay."

-

After a long pause, as Kaiba was digesting what the Other Yuugi had told him, he said, "You're insane."

"Probably," the Other Yuugi acknowledged. He thought about the look in Yuugi's eyes and the way he talked about trust before his soul dissolved forever. "What's your answer?"

"I already gave it to you," Kaiba snapped.

The 'now get the fuck out of here' was implied and not actually stated. So, the Other Yuugi folded his arms and said, "It was a yes or no question."

"If you think I'm going to dignify your question with - " Kaiba was cut off by the Other Yuugi walking swiftly over to him, shoving his laptop on the ground casually, breaking it on the process, grabbing two handfuls of the front of his shirt, and pulling him into a hard kiss. He was kind enough not to use his teeth, yet.

Kaiba was shocked enough to let the kiss last for at least an entire minute before shoving the Other Yuugi onto the ground. It reminded the Other Yuugi of when Jounouchi punched him after he'd lost the duel that lost Yuugi's soul.

That had happened about a week ago.

It wasn't something the Other Yuugi would bet on, however. He hadn't had any real sense of time since he'd lost Yuugi's soul.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaiba growled.

"You're theory that I'm insane isn't far off the mark," the Other Yuugi said.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair. "If this is some sort of plot to get me to believe in your stupid Egyptian fairy tales - "

"Shut up," the Other Yuugi said quietly. Tears were burning behind his eyes, but he didn't let them spill. "Don't make what happened about you."

"You say this after you came to me," Kaiba said and his eyes flickered over to his laptop briefly, "break my property, and kiss me." The Other Yuugi said nothing. He just narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together. "Not to mention," Kaiba continued when he realized the Other Yuugi wasn't going to say anything, "the part where you want me to, in your own words, fuck you."

"Your memory is as good as ever," the Other Yuugi said.

He watched Kaiba stand up and take a few steps toward him, so he could properly tower over the Other Yuugi. "It's not something one forget easily," he said. He sounded amused. "Even more so since it just happened a few moments ago."

The Other Yuugi jerked out his leg, tripping Kaiba to land on top of him. "So tell me," he hissed into Kaiba's ear after grabbing a handful of his hair and shifting his head up with a flick of his wrist, "yes or no."

Kaiba grabbed both of the Other Yuugi's wrists and pinned them to the ground hard enough so that the Other Yuugi wasn't actually able to stop himself from flinching. Kaiba smiled and the Other Yuugi was sure that if he was anyone else, he would be regretting his actions right about now. But, if he was anyone else, he probably wouldn't have initiated this particular scenario.

"What do you want from this?" Kaiba asked. "Do you really think this will make you forget whatever it is that you're not man enough to face?"

"Trust me when I say I'm never going to forget what I did no matter what I do."

"Some sort of punishment?" Kaiba pressed.

"If I say yes will you shut up?"

This time it was Kaiba who kissed him. It was clear that he didn't _quite_ know what he was doing, but was apt enough to figure out a few things he could do with his teeth and tongue. It wasn't exactly with the Other Yuugi was looking for, but it was close enough to what he wanted. So he kissed back, letting Kaiba lead, for the most part.

Kaiba moved one leg between the Other Yuugi's.

"Should I take this as a yes?" the Other Yuugi asked between kisses. He was glad his hands were starting to grow numb. The pain had been a bit of a distraction.

"Stop talking," was Kaiba's answer.

It was as close to a yes as the Other Yuugi was going to get, so he was happy to obey Kaiba for once. And, he seemed to be getting the hang of kissing enough so that the Other Yuugi found himself enjoying it. He arched his hips just enough to make Kaiba take a hint.

Which he did, as he let go of one the Other Yuugi's hands, sending painful prickling sensations through the other Yuugi's hand and arms. But, he was imminently distracted from that because Kaiba's hand began to work off the Other Yuugi's pants.

"Don't bother with the rest," the Other Yuugi said after his pants had been removed. He used his free hand to return the favor to Kaiba's pants.

"I don't have anything on me to make this easier," Kaiba said while the Other Yuugi was moving his legs apart.

"I don't care," the Other Yuugi said. He spared a moment to feel guilty about the fact that he wasn't doing any favors to Yuugi's body.

-

"Did you get what you wanted?" Kaiba asked the next morning.

Slowly, the Other Yuugi put his pants back on. "No."

He hadn't really expected to.


End file.
